


Angry luigi and the beast

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When angry luigi and alem tuber enter a weird world they must team up with belle to escape and go home
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	1. Pliot

Ok guys angry Luigi said ready for a crazy sleepover

Yeah dutkus said

Totally alem said

Pillow fight debkus said as angry Luigi hit dutkus in the face then alem and debkus double teamed angry Luigi

Then angry Luigi made clones and things got crazy

Montage time

It shows the group doing things you would normally do in a sleepover

After that

That was epic cuz debkus said

Yep alem said

Everyone fell asleep


	2. A new adventure

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Beast shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title.)

Angry Luigi: ahh what a Beautiful day!

alem tuber: are you kidding?! it's boring!

Angry Luigi: Come on it's the afternoon and your still laying down!

alem tuber: so?!

Angry Luigi: so come on get a walk!

alem tuber: ( sighs ) fiiine!

( angry Luigi and alem tuber walks out the door)

(Fade up on the home of Belle. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.)

Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people Waking up to say…

Townsfolk 1: Bonjour! Townsfolk 2: Bonjour!

Townsfolk 3: Bonjour! Townsfolk 4: Bonjour!

Townsfolk 5: Bonjour!

Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.

Baker: Good morning, Belle!

(Belle jumps over to the bakery)

Belle: Morning, monsieur!

Baker: Where are you off to?

Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…

Baker: (Ignoring her) That's nice…Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Woman 1: Never part of any crowd.

Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud.

Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!

(Belle jumps on the back of the wagon and rides through town)

Driver: Bonjour!

Woman 2: Good day!

Driver: How is your family?

Woman 3: Bonjour!

Merchant: Good day!

Woman 3: How is your wife?

Woman 4: I need six eggs!

Man 1: That's too expensive!

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

(Belle enters the bookshop)

Bookseller: Ah, Belle!

Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Bookseller: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?

Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Bookseller: (laughing) Not since yesterday.

Belle: (on ladder of bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow… this one.

Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice!

Belle: Well it's my favorite! (Belle swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track) Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Bookseller: (handing her the book) Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

Belle: But sir!

Bookseller: I insist!

Belle: Well thank you. Thank you very much! (leaves bookshop)

Men: (looking in window, then turning to watch her) Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!

Women: With a dreamy far-off look!

Men: And her nose stuck in a book!

All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!

(Belle sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

Belle: Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming… But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter 3!

Woman 5: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!

Merchant: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us…

All: She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!

(Geese flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Lefou runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Gaston)

Lefou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Gaston: I know.

Lefou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter!

Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! (pointing to Belle)

Lefou: The inventor's daughter?

Belle: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

Maurice: My daughter? Odd? (Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

Belle: Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Maurice: What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!

Belle: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and… Oh Papa, he's not for me!

Maurice: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us. (Comes out from under machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

Angry Luigi: wow...

Belle: It works!

Maurice: It does? It does!

Belle: You did it! You really did it!

Maurice: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

Belle: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

Maurice: Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!

Angry Luigi: bye sir!

alem tuber: ( sighs)

(Maurice and Phillipe continue on their journey until they become lost)

Maurice: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a…wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia) No. Let's go this way!

(Phillipe looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

Maurice: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!

(Phillipe and Maurice continue through the dark.)

Maurice: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around…and…whoa…whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!

(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Phillipe runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

Maurice: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (Phillipe finally bucks him off.) Phillipe! (Phillipe runs away, leaving Maurice on the edge of the cliff.) Phillipe? Oh no! (He looks up and sees wolves growling at him. Maurice runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.) Help! Is someone there?

(The gate opens, and Maurice runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Maurice runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

Maurice: Hello? Hello?

(Watching from a table near the entrance are Lumiere and Cogsworth)

Lumiere: (Barely whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

Cogsworth: (Also whispering) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Maurice: Is someone there?

Cogsworth: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!

Maurice: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Lumiere: (looking at Cogsworth like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh Cogsworth, have a heart.

Cogsworth: Shush shush shhhhh! (Cogsworth puts hand over Lumiere'S mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Cogsworth's hand.) Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!

Lumiere: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

Maurice: (looking around in confusion) Who said that?

(He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

Lumiere: (Tapping him on the shoulder) Over here!

Maurice: (Spins around, pulling Lumiere to the other

side) Where?

Lumiere: (Taps Maurice on the side of the head.

Maurice looks at Lumiere.) Allo!

Maurice: Oh! (Startled, he drops Lumiere onto the floor.) Incredible!

Cogsworth: (hopping over) Well, now you've done it,

Cogsworth: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Beast is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.) I demand that you stop… right… there! (Cogsworth tumbles down the steps. Maurice takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, no. Not the master's chair! (The footstool rushes past Cogsworth, barking up a storm.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Maurice: (As the footstool rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy. (Footstool props himself up under the feet of Maurice. Coatrack enters and removes his cloak.) What service!

Cogsworth: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and- (Cogsworth is run over by the (once again) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Mrs. Potts)

Mrs. Potts: (Arriving by the side of Maurice) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into cup (Chip), which hops over into Maurice's open hand)

Cogsworth: (from face down position on carpet) No! No tea! No tea!

Chip: (As Maurice sips the tea) Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

Maurice: (startled by the cup) Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lumiere's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Cogsworth dives for cover. Mrs. Potts begins to shake. Chip jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother)

Chip: Uh oh!

(Beast enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

Beast: (growling his words) There's a stranger here.

Lumiere: (who has relit his flames) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, so… (Lumiere's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Beast, which puts out his flames once again. Lumiere looks down, dejected.)

Cogsworth: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say… I was against this from the start. It was all his fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no… (Again, Beast's growl drowns out Cogsworth.)

(Maurice looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Beast.)

Beast: Who are you?! What are you doing here?!

Maurice: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Beast) I… I… I was lost in the woods and…

(stares at Beast)

Beast: (Advancing on him) You are not welcome here!

Maurice: I… I'm… I'm sorry

Beast: What are you staring at?

Maurice: (Cowering under Beast) Noth-noth-nothing!

(Turns to leave)

Beast: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?

Maurice: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay…

Beast: I'll give you a place to stay! (Beast picks up

Maurice, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip into darkness. Fade out.)

To be continued


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and alem tubet enter the castle

(Fade in to Belle's cottage, seen from POV of Gaston and Lefou.)

Lefou: Heh! Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Gaston?

Gaston: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Gaston lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Lefou in the turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out ofsight of Belle's cottage.)

Gaston: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and… propose to the girl!

(The minister, the baker, and the others laugh heartily. Camera pans quickly to show the bimbettes crying their eyes out.)

Gaston: (To Lefou) Now, you Lefou. When Belle and I come out that door-

Lefou: Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band! (He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Gaston slams a baritone over his head.)

Gaston: Not yet!

Lefou: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece) Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. Belle is sitting in a chair reading her new book. Angry Luigi and alem tuber sit down on the floor There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Gaston. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

Belle: Gaston, what a pleasant… surprise.

Gaston: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…(Gaston pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.) This is the day your dreams come true.

Belle: What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?

Gaston: Plenty. Here, picture this. (Gaston plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Belle's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.) A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. (Belle , angry Luigi and alem tuber looks positively disgusted. Gaston gets up next to their face.) We'll have six or seven.

Belle: Dogs?

Angry Luigi: put your shoes back on!

alem tuber: will you stop it you're upsetting bell!

Gaston:Ah how would I know smarty pants! ( to bell) No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!

Belle: Imagine that. (She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

Gaston: And do you know who that wife will be?

Belle: Let me think.

Gaston: (Corners Belle) You, Belle!

alem tuber: let me at him!

Angry Luigi: no!

Belle: (Ducking under Gaston's arms) Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Gaston: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Belle and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me.

Belle: (Reaching for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you. (She twists the knob and the door opens (this time outward). Belle ducks under Gaston as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.)

(The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Gaston's boots are thrown out of the door (now opened inward) and the door is slammed shut. Lefou, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Gaston's legs sticking out of the mud, and a Pierre's head sticking up. Lefou cuts off the band, and Gaston's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

Lefou: So, how'd it go?

Gaston: (Picks up Lefou by the neck) I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that! (Gaston drops Lefou into the mud.)

Lefou: (To Pierre) Touchy!

Pierre: Grunt Grunt.

alem tuber: hahaha that was funny I was going to beat that guy up!

Angry Luigi: but you can't solve problems with fighting sometimes!

(Gaston walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the cottage. Belle pokes her head out the door.)

Belle: sorry guys he is just wrong for me...(To the chickens) Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless… Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life… (she walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley The boys follow her ) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand… To have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…

(Phillipe runs into the open field. Belle and the boys looks at him, disturbed that Maurice is not with him.)

Belle: Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's…? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!

alem tuber: ( adjusted his ommitrix and hit it blood vessels pump up on his skin

XLR8 resembles a semi-armoredVelociraptor. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black cone-like helmet with a sliding protective visor (that is part of hisKineceleranbiology and not mechanical[pop-up 1[2]). Whenever his visor is lifted, one can see his blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes running under and in between his eyes; the rest of his head's features are unknown. XLR8 has five blue stripes on his tail and wears black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center.)

xlr8 runs off

Angry Luigi: let's do it.

Angry Luigi adjusted the ommitrix and hit it softly

his arms and legs turned red and he grew a tail and wings

Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white.

jetray turned the ommitrix dial

For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.)

ommi kix jetray : um belle I'll meet you at the castle ( flys off)

belle ok I'm not going to question that .

jetray flies above xlr8

jetray : hey bro

xlr8 : oh come on

really man

(Belle unhitches the wagon from Phillipe. Cut to exterior of the castle gate. (How Phillipe brought Belle there is a mystery, seeing as Phillipe never made it to the castle with Maurice.))

Belle: What is this place?

Angry Luigi: ghosts probably ghosts!

(Phillipe snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Belle dismounts and comforts him.)

Belle: Phillipe, please, steady. (She enters the gate and sees Maurice's hat on the ground.) Papa.

(Cut to interior of castle with Cogsworth and Lumiere discussing events.)

Cogsworth: Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

Angry Luigi: I knew it!

alem tuber: ghost are not real dude!

Angry Luigi: ...

Lumiere: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to door opening and Belle entering castle.)

Belle: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

(We follow as Belle ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut to kitchen where Mrs. Potts is standing next to a tub of hot water. Chip hops in.)

Chip: Momma. There's a girl and boys in the castle!

Mrs. Potts: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Chip: But really, momma, I saw them!

Mrs. Potts: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts Chip into the tub. Featherduster enters)

Featherduster: A girl and 2 boys! I saw a girl And boys in the castle!

Chip: (poking his head out from the water) See, I told ya!

(Cut back to Lumiere and Cogsworth bickering)

Cogsworth: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-

Belle: Papa?

alem tuber: sir?!

Angry Luigi: hello?

(Cogsworth and Lumiere turn to look at the new arrivals)

Lumiere: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Cogsworth) It's a girl! And boys!

Cogsworth: I know it's a girl...and boys!

Lumiere: Don't you see? Their the one. The girls and the boys we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.)

Cogsworth: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(Belle and the boys advances down a narrow hallway. Cogsworth and Lumiere sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Maurice is being kept. The door creaks open and Belle hears the sound)

Belle: Papa? Papa? (Cogsworth hides behind the door and Lumiere rushes off.) Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father! (She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Lumiere is watching her.) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone… I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Maurice's voice echoes from his cell)

Maurice: Belle? Guys?

Belle: Papa! (Rushes up to the cell to find him)

alem tuber: who captured you?!

Maurice: How did you find me?

Belle: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Maurice: Belle, I want you to leave this place.

Belle: Who's done this to you?

Angry Luigi: probably ghost because we heard voices it's probably the devil himself!

Maurice: No time to explain. You must go…now!

Belle: I won't leave you!

alem tuber: me too with my brother.

(Suddenly, Beast grabs Belle's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. alem tuber Jumps so does angry Luigi )

Beast: What are you doing here?

Maurice: Run, Belle!

Belle: Who's there? Who are you?

alem tuber: show yourself coward I'm not scared of you!

(Angry Luigi tries to run but the beast glares at him making him freeze )

Beast: The master of this castle.

Angry Luigi: the master of this castle?! It's probably the devil's castle!

alem tubeR: the devils castle? Huh you and your Christian theories!

Belle: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

Angry Luigi: he will die if you don't let him out!

Beast: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

alem tuber: man!

Angry Luigi: uh oh...

(Belle ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

Belle: Come into the light.

Angry Luigi: yeah..

(Beast drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Belle looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Maurice.)

Angry Luigi: ( scared) holy smokes it's a monster!

Maurice: No, guys. I won't let you do this!

(Belle regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very virgin-ish look)

Belle: You have our word.

Angry Luigi: wait what ?

Alem: hold on a minute.

Beast: (quickly) Done!

(Beast moves over to unlock the cell, and Belle collapses to the floor with her head in her hands. alem tuber In confusion and shock angry Luigi traumatized We hear the door being unlocked, then Maurice rushing over to Belle.)

Maurice: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-

(Beast grabs him and drags him downstairs)

Belle: Wait!

Maurice: Belle!

Belle: Wait!

(Cut to ext. of castle. Beast drags Maurice towards the Pallenquin)

Maurice: No, please spare my daughter! Please!

Beast: She's no longer your concern. (Beast throws Maurice into the Pallenquin.) Take him to the village.

(The Pallenquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Maurice inside)

Maurice: Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!

(Cut to Belle looking out cell window at the Pallenquin crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Cut to Beast walking up the stairs. Lumiere is still at his post.)

Lumiere: Master?

Beast: (angrily) What?

Lumiere: Since the girl And her friends is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. (Beast growls angrily at him.) Then again, maybe not.

(Beast enters the cell where Belle is still crying, alem tuber in confusion sitting angry Luigi broken minded .)

Belle: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

Alem tuber : you monster.

Beast: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your room.

Belle: (surprised) My room? (Indicating the cell) But I thought-

Beast: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber: No.

Beast: Then follow me.

(Beast leads Belle and the boys to her room. As they proceed, Belle begins to lag behind. She and the boys looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she And the boys gasps and runs to catch up with Beast, who is carrying Lumiere as a light source. Beast looks back at Belle, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Lumiere: Say something to her.

Beast: Hmm? Oh. (To Belle) I…um…hope you like it here. (He looks at Lumiere for approval. He motions Beast to continue.) The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing.

Belle: (looking intrigued) What's in the West Wing?

Beast: (stopping angrily) It's forbidden!

Angry Luigi: wow...

(Beast continues, and Belle reluctantly follows. Cut to int. of Belle's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

Beast: (Tenderly) Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you.

Lumiere: (whispering in his ear) Dinner-invite them to dinner.

Beast: (Growing angry) You will…join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(Beast leaves, slamming the door behind him. Belle, terrified, Angry Luigi Collapses and alem tuber Sits on the bed confusion bell runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to tavern in the town.)

Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!

Lefou: Darn right!

Gaston: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. (turns chair away)

Lefou: (Runs in front of him) More beer?

Gaston: (Turns chair away again) What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Lefou: Who, you? Never. Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you,

Gaston. Looking so down in the dumps. (Lefou helps Gaston to smile. Gaston punches him.) Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. (the old cronies cheering from the gallery) Even when taking your lumps.

(Gaston turns the chair away to the fire place.)

Lefou: There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you (Lefou turns chair back to forward) And it's not very hard to see why!

(Bimbettes dreamly sigh in relief)

Lefou: No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston, no one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston, for there's no man in town half as manly... Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley... And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

(Lefou has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Lefou jumps up and wraps the belt around Gaston's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Lefou continues to dance around. The old cronies pick him up and swing him around.)

Lefou Old Cronies: No one's been like Gaston, a king-pin like Gaston

Lefou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Old Cronies: My, what a guy that Gaston!

(The old cronies swing Lefou back and forth into the camera. Lefou tickles Gaston's chin, who stands with pride)

Old Cronies: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

Lefou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! (he swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Gaston's face, who socks Lefou in the face)

All: No one fights like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston!

Wrestler: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston!

Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Lefou: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Gaston: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

(Gaston fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the Bimbettes on it. He drops the bench on Lefou, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)

Old Cronies: No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston

Lefou: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!

Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!

All: Ten points for Gaston!

(Gaston plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Lefou.)

Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(Gaston juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole. Lefou attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)

All: No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston

Lefou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

(Gaston takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.)

All: Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down...

Lefou: And his name's G-A-S... T... G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow...

All: Gastoooooooon!

(The old cronies have picked up the chair and carry Gaston around in it. Lefou tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Lefou is pinned underneath. Maurice bursts in frantically.)

Maurice: Help! Someone help me!

Old Man: Maurice?

Maurice: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her and her friends locked in the dungeon.

Lefou: Who?

Maurice: Belle. And her friends We must go. Now not a minute to lose!

Gaston: Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?

Maurice: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

(Maurice has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Gaston. A moment of silence, then the old cronies begin to laugh and mock him.)

Crony 1: Is it a big beast?

Maurice: Huge!

Crony 2: With a long, ugly snout?

Maurice: Hideously ugly!

Crony 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

Maurice: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

Gaston: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

Maurice: You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

(The old cronies pick up Maurice and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

Crony 1: Crazy old Maurice. Huh! He's always good for a laugh!

Gaston: (Very pensive) Crazy old Maurice, hmm? Crazy old Maurice. Hmmm… Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

Lefou: (is still under the chair.) A dangerous pastime-

Gaston: (finishing line) I know, but that wacky old coot is Belle's father, and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle, and right now I'm evolving a plan! (he picks Lefou out from under the chair and holds his head close to whisper in his ear.) If I…

(whisper)

Lefou: Yes?

Gaston: Then I…(whisper)

Lefou: No, would she?

Gaston: (whispering)…GUESS!

Lefou: Now I get it!They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing) No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston

Lefou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston

All: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Gastooooooooon!

(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for Maurice.)

Maurice: (to no one in particular) Will no one help me?

(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where Belle is still crying. Angry Luigi and alem tuber are sitting down on the floor There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. Mrs. Potts enters with Chip and their entourage.)

Belle: Who is it?

Mrs. Potts: (from outside the door) Mrs. Potts, dear. (Door opens.) I thought you might like a spot of tea.

alem tubeR: WHAT THE?!

Angry Luigi: oh my goodness...

Belle: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set) But you're… You're a… (bumps into the wardrobe)

Wardrobe: Ooh! Careful!

Belle: (sits on bed) This is impossible-

Wardrobe: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and Belle into the air) I know it is, but here we are!

Chip: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him) I told you she was pretty, Mama, didn't I?

Mrs. Potts: All right, now, Chip. That'll do. (Chip hops over to Belle, who is sitting on the floor) Slowly, now. Don't spill!

Belle: Thank you. (She picks up Chip, and is about to take a sip of tea.)

Chip: (To Belle) Wanna see me do a trick? (Chip takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.)

Mrs. Potts: (admonishingly) Chip!

Angry Luigi: awww!

Chip: (looking guilty) Oops. Sorry.

Mrs. Potts: (To Belle) That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Wardrobe: We all think so.

Belle: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

Mrs. Potts: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. (She looks up, startled.) Ooh, listen to me… jabbering on while there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!

Chip: (hopping away) Bye!

(Belle stands and the wardrobe approaches her.)

Wardrobe: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. (The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut.) Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are. (One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress.) Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! (Something to think about: We never hear of a King or Queen or parents, so what is a Prince living on his own doing with a wardrobe full of women's clothing? Maybe he wants to be a lumberjack!)

Belle: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

alem tuber: me too

Angry Luigi: I don't trust that monster!

Wardrobe: Oh, but you must!

Cogsworth: (waddles into Belle's room) Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner…is served.

(Cut to Beast pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looking on.)

Beast: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she and her friends here yet?!

Mrs. Potts: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

Lumiere: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?

Beast: (angrily) Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

Lumiere: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight! (That sounds like a good title for a song- "Human Again")

Mrs. Potts: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time.

Lumiere: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

Beast: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so…well, look at me!

(Lumiere shrugs his shoulders and looks at Mrs. Potts.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Beast: I don't know how.

Mrs. Potts: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

Lumiere: (adding in) Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (Beast bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

Mrs. Potts: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Lumiere: Impress her with your rapier wit.

Mrs. Potts: But be gentle.

Lumiere: Shower her with compliments.

Mrs. Potts: But be sincere.

Lumiere: And above all…

Both: You must control your temper!

(The door creaks open. Beast wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

Lumiere: Here she is.

Cogsworth: (enters) Good evening.

Beast: (goes from expectant to mad, growling.) Well, where is she?

Cogsworth: (buying time) Who? Oh, ha-ha-ha! The girl...and her friends Yes, the girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, uh, um, circumstances being what they are, uh… she's not coming.

(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)

Beast: ( shouting) WHAT?!

(Door bangs open and Beast comes running out, with the enchanted objects giving chase)

Cogsworth: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!

(Cut to ext of Belle's room. Beast runs up to it and bangs on the door.)

Beast: (yelling) I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

Belle: (From behind the door) I'm not hungry.

Angry Luigi: ( from behind the door ) I'm trying to sleep!

Beast: You'll come out or I'll…I'll…I'll break down the door!

alem tuber: go ahead!

Lumiere: (interrupting) Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

Cogsworth: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Beast: (growing angrier) But she is being so…difficult!

Mrs. Potts: Gently, gently.

Beast: (very dejected) Will you come down to dinner?

Belle: No!

alem tuber: I'm fine okay!

(Beast looks at the objects, very frustrated.)

Cogsworth: Eh-eh-eh-eh! Suave, genteel.

Beast: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

Cogsworth: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

Beast: (once again dejected) …please.

Belle: (mad at Beast) No, thank you.

Angry Luigi: ( enraged) AND YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY DREAM!

Beast: (furious) You can't stay in there forever!

Belle: (provokingly) Yes I can!

Beast: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! (To the objects) If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! (Beast runs back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?

Cogsworth: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

Lumiere: (Taking guard position next to door) You can count on me, mon capitan.

Cogsworth: Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up.

(Cut to interior of Beast's lair. Beast enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

Beast: I ask nicely, but she and her friends refuses. What a…what does she want me to do-beg? (Picking up the magic mirror.) Show me the girl And her friends.

(The magic mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Belle in her bedroom angry Luigi sleeping and alem tuber , talking to the Wardrobe)

Wardrobe: (in the magic mirror, pleading) But the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

Belle: (still disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Beast: (setting down magic mirror, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster. (Another petal falls off the rose.) It's hopeless.

To be continued

Both: Let's go! (They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing) No one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder whats coming next


	4. number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle,Angry luigi and alem tuber go to get something to eat but as they say curosity kills the cat

(Beast puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to ext of Belle's room. Door creaks open. Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Lumiere and the featherduster.)

Featherduster: Oh, no!

Lumiere: Oh, yes!

Featherduster: Oh, no!

Lumiere: Oh, yes, yes, yes!

Featherduster: I've been burnt by you before!

(Lumiere and the featherduster have emerged and he takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees Belle walking down the hall. He drops the featherduster.)

Featherduster: Oof!

Lumiere: Zut alors! They has emerged!

(Cut to kitchen, where we find Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and the stove.)

Mrs. Potts: Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters. (helping him in)

Chip: (yawning) But I'm not sleepy.

Mrs. Potts: Yes, you are.

Chip: No, I'm…not. (He falls asleep and Mrs. Potts shuts the cupboard door.)

(A banging of pots and pans comes from the stove.)

Stove: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

Cogsworth: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, he did say 'please.'

Mrs. Potts: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-

(Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber enters, and Cogsworth cuts off Mrs. Potts before she can say 'spell.')

Cogsworth: (interrupting) Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. (Lumiere came running in.) I am Cogsworth, head of the household. (He leans over to kiss her hand, but Lumiere butts in front of him.) This is Lumiere.

Lumiere: En chante, cherie.

alem tuber: uhh hi...?

Cogsworth: (trying to talk around Lumiere who is still kissing Belle's hand) If there's…stop that…anything that we…please (finally shoving him out of the way)…can do to make your stay more comfortable. (Lumiere burns the hand of Cogsworth) Ow!

Belle: I am a little hungry.

Angry Luigi: me too.

alem tuber: I need to eat...!

Mrs. Potts: (excited, to the other tea pots) You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.

(The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.)

Cogsworth: (secretively) Remember what the master said.

Mrs. Potts: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child And her friends go hungry.

alem tuber: ( sighs)

Cogsworth: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-

Lumiere: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here. (to Belle) Right this way, mademoiselle.

Cogsworth: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!

Lumiere: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?

(Lumiere has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Cogsworth and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with (what looks like) pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)

Cogsworth: MUSIC?!

(Cut to dining room, where Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber is seated at the end of a long table. Lumiere is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)

Lumiere: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner. Be... our... guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we provide the rest!

(The chair has wrapped a napkin around Belle's And her friends neck, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The chair's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.)

Lumiere: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!

(Lumiere offers Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips they finger in one, and tastes it.)

Lumiere: They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best! Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest!

(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Lumiere hands Belle a menu, which she begins to read.)

Lumiere: Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!

(Plates of food go dancing by, with Cogsworth in the pudding. Lumiere sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Cogsworth's face black with soot.)

Lumiere: You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the fatwares entertaining!

(The flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.)

Lumiere: We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks... (standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his candles.)

Mugs: (entering the shot) "Und" it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! (They begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)

All: Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest!

Lumiere: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! (They leave except Cogsworth, who looks scared, then begins to inch away.)

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! (enters and holds him there.) He's not whole without a soul to wait upon...

Cogsworth: Get off! (bolws out the candles.)

Lumiere: Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone. (Lumiere sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Cogsworth looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.) Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! (Lumiere dusts the salt of the head of Cogsworth, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.) Most days just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy, you walked in, and oops-a-daisie! (Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold.)

(Cut to kitchen, where Mrs. Potts is surrounded by soap bubbles.)

Mrs. Potts: It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed! (continues to dance around the kitchen) With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot- Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do- Is it one lump or two? For you our guest! (Mrs. Potts is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to Belle and her friends.)

All: They're our guest!

Mrs. Potts: they're our guest!

All: they're our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you we'll keep going-

(The china and candlesticks perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending in a c.u. of Lumiere.)

All (with Lumiere): Course... by... course, one by one, 'til you shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeest!

(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Cogsworth the focus of attention, until Lumiere comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)

Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Angry: very impressive!

alem tuber: ( claps ) really good!

Cogsworth: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it? Everyone! (Looking at his own face) Oh, my goodness, look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(Lumiere comes up next to Cogsworth.)

Belle: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

alem tuber: wha...?

Angry Luigi: fast learning...

Cogsworth: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? (He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To Lumiere) It was you, wasn't it!?

Belle: I... figured it out for myself. (Cogsworth and Lumiere have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Cogsworth dusts himself off, and Lumiere fixes his wax nose.) I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Lumiere: (excited) Oh! Would you like a tour?

Cogsworth: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Lumiere) We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

Belle: (Poking Cogsworth in the belly (like the Pillsbury doughboy)) Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

Cogsworth: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(Fade to Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Belle walking down a hall with the footstool. Cogsworth is lecturing.)

Cogsworth: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I? (He turns to find the heads of the suits of armor have turned to follow Belle.) As you were! (They all snap back to face forward.) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-uh, mademoiselle?

(Cogsworth turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Lumiere run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her and her friends progress upstairs.)

Angry Luigi: huh..?

Belle: What's up there?

alem tuber : I want to see!

Cogsworth: Where? There? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(Lumiere has been shaking his head, but Cogsworth nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

Belle: Ah, so that's the west wing.

Lumiere: (To Cogsworth) Nice going!

Belle: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

alem tuber: I want to know!

Lumiere: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

Belle: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. (She And her friends steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

Cogsworth: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…

Belle: (again stepping over them) Maybe later.

Lumiere: (with Cogsworth, again dashing and blocking) Uh, the-the gardens or-or the-the library, perhaps?

Belle: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library?

Angry Luigi: y-yeah..!

Cogsworth: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh yes! Indeed!

Lumiere: With books!

Cogsworth: Scads of books!

Lumiere: Mountains of books!

Cogsworth: Forests of books!

Lumiere: Cascades!

Cogsworth: Cloudbursts!

Lumiere: Swamps of books!

Cogsworth: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper… Ha ha ha!

(Lumiere and Cogsworth begin marching off, and Belle And her friends begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Beast's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to int of lair, where Belle begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. Belle reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. Beast has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room,then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Belle.)

Beast: (growling angry) Why did you come here?

Angry Luigi: I -I didn't touch anything!

Belle: (Backing away, scared) I'm- I'm sorry,

Beast: I warned you never to come here!

alem tuber: l-look I didn't break anything believe me!

Belle: I didn't mean any harm.

Beast: (Angrier) Do you realize what you could have done? (Starts to thrash at the furniture)

Belle: (Pleading, but still scared) Please, stop!

Angry Luigi: stop!

Beast: (Screaming) Get out!

Belle: (runs away) No!

Beast: (thrashes at the furniture, still screaming) GET OUT!

Alem tuber: hey wait a minute you force us to stay now your kicking us out what the heck? you know what that's it man bring it on. ( angry Luigi grabbed alem tuber)

(Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber turns and flees the room. Beast calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Belle and her friends. She and her friends reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs with angry Luigi and alem tuber , wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Lumiere and Cogsworth.)

Lumiere: Wh- Where are you going?

alem tuber: I'm not coming back!

Belle: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

Cogsworth: Oh no, wait, please! Please wait!

(Lumiere tries to respond, but Belle and her friends slams the door behind her. He and Cogsworth both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to Belle outside in the forest on Phillipe. She begins to ride through the forest, Angry Luigi runs with super speed alem tuber runs like a cheetah as fast as he can and but Phillipe comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the wolves. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees (a la Speederbike chase in Return of the Jedi). Phillipe runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Belle's weight collapse the ice.

Alem tuber: let me at em

Angry Luigi: no you don't

(Angry Luigi grabbed alem tuber who's still protesting.)

The wolves chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but Phillipe is able to get out of the water before anything serious runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by wolves. He bucks, throwing Belle off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves begin their attack on Phillipe, but Belle comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Belle defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. The wolf's get angry Luigi by the foot angry Luigi charged up a thunder ball and shocked the wolf sending him back

alem tuber gets attacked by the wolf's then alem punched the work then fought back with some kicks She looks up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Beast. He throws the wolf away, then stands behind them and Belle. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Beast throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear.

Alem tuber: and don't come back

Alem tuber transformed into cannonbolt

Angry Luigi hammered cannonbolt into the rest of the wolves .

Angry Luigi: strike.

Beast turns back to Belle, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. Belle, grateful to be alive, turns back to Phillipe and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen Beast. Fade to Belle and Phillipe walking back to the castle, with Beast on the horse's back. alem tuber gets up and wipes his hands and looks at his brother who has a few scars and grabbed him and ran off to the castle.

Fade to int of den, with Belle pouring hot water out of Mrs. Potts. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Beast, who is licking his wounds.)

Belle: Here now. Oh, don't do that. (Beast growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.) Just…hold still. (She touches the rag to the wound and Beast roars in pain. The objects, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

Beast: That hurts!

Belle: (In counterpoint) If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Angry Luigi: yeah!

Beast: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

Belle: If you hadn't frightened me and my friends I wouldn't have run away!

Beast: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line) Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

Belle: Well you should learn to control your temper!

alem tuber: yeah!

(Beast raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The objects emerge from their hiding as Belle has conquered the ferocious temper of Beast. Belle moves the rag closer to the wound)

Belle: Now, hold still. This might sting a little. (Beast gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. Belle speaks tenderly.) By the way, thank you... for saving my life.

Beast: (opens his eyes, looking surprised. Also very tenderly) You're welcome.

(Camera zooms out and we see the objects looking on with interest. Fade to Gaston's tavern, which is empty except for Gaston, Lefou and Monsieur D'arque, who are all sitting at a table.)

D'arque: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while. (Gaston pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.) Aah, I'm listening.

Gaston: It's like this. I've got my heart set on

marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuasion.

Lefou: (butting in) Turned him down flat!

Gaston: (slams a beer mug on Lefou's head.)

Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle…

D'arque: Maurice is harmless.

Gaston: The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

Lefou: Yeah, even marry him!

(Gaston gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

D'arque: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.) Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

(Cut to interior of Belle's cottage. Maurice is packing to leave.)

Maurice: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes, is that everything? I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.

(Maurice leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Gaston and Lefou arrive with D' enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

Gaston: Belle! Maurice!

Lefou: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.

Gaston: (grabs Lefou by the neck and walks outside.) They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Lefou, (drops Lefou into a snowbank by the porch) don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home.

Lefou: But, but I… aww, nuts! (He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head.)

(Fade to ext of castle. Belle is playing in the snow with Phillipe and the footstool. Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony.)

To be continued


	5. a vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi and alem tuber explore the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a surpirse

while belle was healing the wound angry Luigi and alem tuber got hungry

this food is delicious angry Luigi said slurping some soup

I know right alem said eating fish and chicken

I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should give him another chance Angry Luigi said

why alem said

maybe he's lonely angry Luigi said lonely people do some similar things

nah I won't he's still a beast to me for now at least alem said and tossed a bone away .

I'm going to explore some more alem said and ran with is speed

wait angry Luigi said and sped off after his brother

Alem tuber ran into a dance room then ran out the other way

Angry Luigi soon ran in then ran out

a dark shadow starred at them

Alem tuber ran out of another room and arrived in the backyard and saw mushy snow

boring alem said

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi checked the dungeon

anyone here angry Luigi said

a arrow nearly hit angry Luigi

Angry Luigi dodged

sawblades nearly hit angry Luigi

yikes angry Luigi said and ran on the wall fire tried to burn angry Luigi

Angry Luigi jumped off the wall and lifted the ommitrix symbol up and used some coordinated and hit the watch

green goop went on angry Luigihis eyes turned yellow and went widea anti projector kept him upGoop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.oh yeah goop said and slipped through the obstacles and moved away from the spikes

see ya goop said and left the room.

Meanwhile

Alem tuber saw a open window and ran outside and fell in a pond

really alem said as a two headed shark came

uh oh alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Alem grew a lightbulb on his head and his jaws expanded

fish scales came on alem's body

this is ripjaws .

oh yeah ripjaws said and bit the two headed shark with his teeth

the two headed shark squealed in pain and swam away

coward ripjaws said and timed out

Alem tuber ran up the castle walls

Angry Luigi came out of the dungeons and saw this

are you kidding me angry Luigi said and used crystals to lift himself up to the top

what now alem asked

maybe we should go inside angry Luigi said

no way a voice said your brats are doomed

a dark arrow destroyed the crystals

Angry Luigi hopped off just in time and landed on top of the castle

who's out there alem said as angry Luigi grabbed his brother and ran down the walls and back into belle's room and then shut the window

the shadow figure just glared.

I will be back the vampire said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this vampire will come back later


	6. dancing with the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets used to living with the beast will alem tuber accept this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene you all have been waiting for is here

Fade to ext of castle. Belle Angry Luigi and alem tuber is playing in the snow with Phillipe and the footstool. Beast, Cogsworth and Lumiere watch from the balcony.)

Beast: I've never felt this way about anyone. (Looks excited) I want to do something for her...and her friends... (Looks discouraged.) But what?

Cogsworth: Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…

Lumiere: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her and her friends interest… Wait a minute.

(Cut to int hallway leading to library. Beast and Belle And her friends are alone.)

Beast: Belle, guys there's something I want to show you. (Begins to open the door, then stops.) But first, you have to close your eyes. (She And her friends looks at him questioningly.) It's a surprise.

(Belle and her friends closes her eyes, and Beast waves his hand in front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her And her friends in.)

Belle: (Just as she enters the room) Can I open them?

Beast: No, no. Not yet. Wait here. (He walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room.)

Belle: (flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

Now can I open them?

Beast: All right. Now.

Belle: (opens her eyes so does alem tuber and angry Luigi and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.) I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

alem tuber: wow...amazing!

Beast: You-you like it?

Angry Luigi: yes..

Belle: It's wonderful.

Beast: Then it's yours.

Belle: Oh, thank you so much.

Angry Luigi: that's very kind of you..

(Cut to Belle angry Luigi and alem tuber and Beast in bkgd, with objects including Chip in foreground watching them.)

Mrs. Potts: Oh, would you look at that?

Lumiere: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Chip: What? What works?

Cogsworth: It's very encouraging.

Featherduster: Isn't this exciting!

Chip: I didn't see anything.

Mrs. Potts: Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

Chip: But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Mom!

Chip: But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Mom!

(The objects walk away. Fade to breakfast table with Belle at one end and Beast at the other, with Mrs. Potts between them. Belle and her friends is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at Beast, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Chip laughs, but Mrs. Potts shoots him an admonishing look. Belle turns away and tries to ignore it, but Chip comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Beast reaches out for it (very 3-D-ishly). Belle looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, Belle puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Beast looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where Belle and her friends and Beast are feeding the birds.)

Belle: There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear, And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(Belle is trying to attract some birds to Beast who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Beast: She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before.

(Belle has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds.)

Belle: New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(Belle throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. Angry Luigi grabs a ice flower ice goes on Angry luigi's skin as it breaks angry luigi has a blue shirt and hat Angry luigi began levitating the snow and attacking it on the beast We cut to the objects, looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Belle throws another snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Lumiere: Well who'd have thought?

Mrs. Potts: Well bless my soul.

Cogsworth: And who'd have known?

Mrs. Potts: Well who indeed?

Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Mrs. Potts: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to den where Belle and her friends sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Beast. The objects including Chip watch from doorway)

Cogsworth: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Chip: What?

Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Chip: What's there, mama?

Mrs. Potts: Shhh. I'll tell you when you're older.

(Lumiere and Fifi closing the Door)

Cogsworth: Right then! You all know why we're here. We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast. (Chuckles weakly) "Or beast.." (pause) Right. Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken! Very well. You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you, come with me.

Lumiere: Hoho, lighten up Cogsworth and let nature take its course.

Mrs. Potts: It's obvious there's a spark between them.

Cogsworth: Yes yes yes... But there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again.

Lumiere: Aaah...human again...

Mrs. Potts: Human again...

Lumiere: Yes, think what that means...

Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, with a mademoiselle on each arm. When I'm human again, only human again, poised and polish and gleaming with charm. I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again

Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm!

Lumiere: Ha, ha! I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,

Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth: I can't wait to be human again

Essentials: When we're human again, only human again, when we're knickknacks and whatnots no more. When we're human again, good and human again

Wardrobe: Oh, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge. Why, I'll easily fit through that door! I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair. It's my prayer to be human again.

Mrs. Potts Cogsworth: When we're human again, only human again, when the world once more starts making sense.

Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change.

Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange.

Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea. Let my early retirement commence! Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and re-LAAAAAAX!

Chorus: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor. Let's let some light in the room. I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now! Shine up the brass on the door. Alert the dust pail and broom. If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now

Fifi and the maids: Open the shutters and let in some air!

Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there.

Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away...

Cogsworth: Ahem...

Chorus: We'll be human again, only human again, when the girl finally sets us all free. Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again, we'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre. We'll be playing again, holidaying again, and we're praying it's ASAP! Little push, little shove, they could "whoosh" fall in love and we'll finally be human again...

(Transition to the library)

Belle: "...For there never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Beast: Could you read it again?

Belle: Well, here. Why don't you read it to me?

Beast: Uhhh...Alright. Hmm... Um... I-I can't.

Angry Luigi: what?

Belle: You mean you never learned?

Beast: I learned, a little. It's just been so long.

Belle: Well here, I'll help you. Let's start...here.

Beast: Here. Ok, twoh...?

Belle and alem tuber: Two.

Beast: Two, I knew that. Two households, both alike in dignity...

Chrous: We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll whirling around with such ease. When we're human again, only human again, we'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes. We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping, striding, as fine as you please! Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was. On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born, and we're all of us human

Wardrobe: Again!

(Cut to interior of Beast's lair. He is in the tub getting washed up for the big night with Belle. Lumiere is there with him.)

Lumiere: Tonight is the night!

Beast: (hesitantly) I'm not sure I can do this.

Lumiere: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

Beast: Bold. Daring! (Beast has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)

Lumiere: There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

Beast: (Inspired) Yes, I con- I-I- No, I can't.

Lumiere: You care for the girl, don't you?

Beast: More than anything.

Lumiere: Well then, you must tell her. (The coatrack has been cutting Beast's hair. It finishes and steps back.) Voila. You look so…so…

(Cut to shot of Beast in pig-tails and bows.)

Beast: Stupid.

Lumiere: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.

Mrs. Potts: Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

(Belle and Beast have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a computer perfect dance sequence. Beast occasionally looks over at Lumiere and Cogsworth for their approval. Mrs. Potts and Chip are in the ballroom on their cart.)

Mrs. Potts: Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. (To Chip) Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

(Chip slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one last look. Belle and Beast have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

alem tuber: that was incredible.

Beast: Belle? Are you happy here with me?

Belle: (hesitantly) Yes. (She looks off into the distance)

Beast: What is it?

Belle: (Looks at him desperately) If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.

Beast: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.) There is a way.

(The pair adjourn to Beast's lair, where Beast hands Belle the magic mirror.)

Beast: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

Belle: (hesitantly) I'd like to see my father, please.

(The magic mirror shines into life, and Belle turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Maurice fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Belle is shocked. Beast looks at her with concern.)

Angry Luigi: ( gasps)

Belle: Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone.

Beast: (he turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.) Then… you-you must go to him.

Belle: What did you say?

Beast: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

Angry Luigi: what?

Belle: (In amazement) You mean I'm free?

Beast: Yes.

Belle: Oh, thank you. (To the magic mirror) Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. (she turns to leave So does her friends , then turns back and pushes the magic mirror back to Beast.)

Beast: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. (Belle turns to leave and Beast looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. We see Belle's skirt fly past Cogsworth, who has entered the room.)

Cogsworth: Well, your highness. I must say

everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you. Ha ha.

Beast: (Very sadly) I let them go.

Cogsworth: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend- (Cogsworth stops in mid-sentence as he realizes what the Beast just said.) You WHAT?!How could you do that?

Beast: I had to.

Cogsworth: (Still amazed) Yes-yes-yes, but why?

Beast: Because, I love her...and her friends...

(Cut to Cogsworth telling the rest of the objects about Beast's decision.)

All (but Cogsworth): He did what?!

Cogsworth: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Chip: they're going away?

Lumiere: But he was so close.

Mrs. Potts: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Lumiere: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

Mrs. Potts: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Cogsworth: Now it's too late.

(Cut to Beast watching Belle leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Belle is out in the snow, calling out "Papa?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where Lefou is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the final chapther will angry luigi and alem tuber go home


	7. The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins now

Belle, angry luigi and alem tuber was looking for maruice ( angry luigi who had used a cape feather off screen and alem tuber was flying.)

Found him Angry luigi said and flew down.

Father I'm here Belle said

Alem tuber carries marcuie inside the house then it is releveled that Lefou was hiding and then goes to tell gaston.

Meanwhile Angry luigi takes out a fire flower and transformed into fire angry luigi and started a fire

Belle,Angry luigi,Alem tuber Maruice says waking up.

yes it's us belle said

how did you escape marucie asked

we didn't belle said he let us go

even if he didn't I could have handled him Alem says

That tribble beast maricue asked.

he's changed belle said.

then a certain teacup fell from the bag Hi chip said

Aren't you supposed to be at the castle alem asked.

Why did you go chip said.

To help poor marucie over here besides Alem and I need to get back to our cosuins Angry luigi said reverting back to normal

there was a knock on the door belle answered it

A creepy old man was there

Yikes angry luigi said

we've come to take your father away The man said.

you can't have him alem said you'll have to fight me

My father is not crazy belle said

belle? maruice asked what's going on

he was raving like a lunatic lefou said as alem tuber lunged for him only for angry luigi to hold him back

He's gone crazy as well gaston said.

Crazy ok buster let's fight me and you alem said.

a bunch of men grabbed maruice and alem tuber

Belle ran inside and grabbed the mirror and showed everyone the beast

(The magic mirror again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed beast. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

Is it dangerous? a woman asked

(Trying to reassure her) Oh, no, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend. belle said

Our friend alem said and got himself free

Yeah belle said

If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. gaston said

heck yeah she does alem said

He's no monster, Gaston. You are! Belle shouted

She's as crazy as the old man and the boy. (He grabs the mirror from her hand.) The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night. gaston said .

No! belle shouted.

( think angry luigi think ) angry luigi thought.

We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! Gaston said (The mob cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

Y'all shout saying kill unless you want me to kill all of you alem said

(Interjecting) No, we won't let you do this. belle said

Angry luigi just stares at the crowd and grabbed alem tuber as alem tuber pushed angry luigi and walks towards the mob and then begins fighting them all

If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man. gaston said

Can't we talk about this angry luigi said and smiles sheepishly

no gaston said and grabbed marciue and threw him in the basement then some men threw belle and angry luigi in the basement then 15 men threw alem tuber in the basement and gaston bolts the door

hey alem said

(To the crowd) We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me? gaston said. A chorus of "I am"s comes from the crowd)

(Cut to interior of basement, where Belle is prying at the window with a stick.

I have to warn the beast belle said

say no more alem said and punched the door down

chip fell in angry luigi's hands

hey buddy angry luigi says

we gotta go alem said and teleported

hang on I'm coming angry luigi .

Angry luigi ajusted the ommitrix and hit it Red coal went on angry luigi as it breaks it shows angry luigi with magma based hands and two toes heatblast winks then turned the dial 180 dergrees Omni-Naut Heatblast is a fiery humanoid wearing a spacearmor which comprises of orange and grey. He has white metal wings with green neon energy at the edge. His right hand is grey while his left hand is turned into a fire cannon with yellow outlines. His feet are colored black with green neon outlines. He also has neon lights on his shoulders. His head has a secondary Omnitrix symbol on his face.

ok Ommi-naut heatblast said it's hero time

meanwhile Alem tuber is in the castle as the funtiture and mob fights

Alem tuber kicks a guy and throws another man out the window and jumped and hit a thrid man with a rko

Alem dashed around and saw a man named forte

Wait a minute you tried to shoot me alem said

flashback starts

while belle was healing the wound angry Luigi and alem tuber got hungry

this food is delicious angry Luigi said slurping some soup

I know right alem said eating fish and chicken

I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should give him another chance Angry Luigi said

why alem said

maybe he's lonely angry Luigi said lonely people do some similar things

nah I won't he's still a beast to me for now at least alem said and tossed a bone away .

I'm going to explore some more alem said and ran with is speed

wait angry Luigi said and sped off after his brother

Alem tuber ran into a dance room then ran out the other way

Angry Luigi soon ran in then ran out

a dark shadow starred at them

Alem tuber ran out of another room and arrived in the backyard and saw mushy snow

boring alem said

Meanwhile

Angry Luigi checked the dungeon

anyone here angry Luigi said

a arrow nearly hit angry Luigi

Angry Luigi dodged

sawblades nearly hit angry Luigi

yikes angry Luigi said and ran on the wall fire tried to burn angry Luigi

Angry Luigi jumped off the wall and lifted the ommitrix symbol up and used some coordinated and hit the watch

green goop went on angry Luigi his eyes turned yellow and went widea anti projector kept him upGoop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

oh yeah goop said and slipped through the obstacles and moved away from the spikes

see ya goop said and left the room.

Meanwhile

Alem tuber saw a open window and ran outside and fell in a pond

really alem said as a two headed shark came

uh oh alem said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

Alem grew a lightbulb on his head and his jaws expanded

fish scales came on alem's body

this is ripjaws .

oh yeah ripjaws said and bit the two headed shark with his teeth

the two headed shark squealed in pain and swam away

coward ripjaws said and timed out

Alem tuber ran up the castle walls

Angry Luigi came out of the dungeons and saw this

are you kidding me angry Luigi said and used crystals to lift himself up to the top

what now alem asked

maybe we should go inside angry Luigi said

no way a voice said

a dark arrow destroyed the crystals

Angry Luigi hopped off just in time and landed on top of the castle

who's out there alem said as angry Luigi grabbed his brother and ran down the walls and back into belle's room

the shadow figure just glared.

Flashback end

yes it is I forte forte said as alem tuber flew towards forte and tried to punch forte only for forte to dodge

meanwhile gaston and the beast was battling when a fire beam came from out of nowhere and nearly hit gaston

leave the beast alone ommi-naut heatblast said

Another creature gaston said and ran towards ommi-naut heatblast who flew up and kicked gaston in the face

meanwhile

Alem tuber was sent flying

Too bad there is no sun forte mocked

solar flare alem said blinding forte

My eyes forte said as alem tuber punched forte

I win Alem said

meanwhile

Belle the beast said you came

of course belle said as the beast roared as gaston had stabbed him then a fire beam hit gaston in the back

Ow gaston said as Ommi-naut heatblast caught gaston and flew to a part of the castle then landed Alright gaston Leave now Ommi-naut heatblast said before timing out

Dang it angry luigi said

what gaston said and walked away

angry luigi shot a crystal next to gaston

ok now you've done it gaston said then angry luigi jumped on his face then kicked him again

I'm not afraid of you angry luigi said and went to punch gaston but gaston cut angry luigi's right wirst

Ow angry luigi winced in pain as gaston attmpet to walk away angry luigi shot a thunder ball at gaston zapping him then angry luigi punched him in the face knocking him down

Meanwhile

You. You came back. the beast said

Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. belle said

Maybe it's better… it's better this way. the beast said

Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. belle said

At least… I got to see you one… last time. the beast says (Belle pulls Beast's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Belle drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

Angry luigi and alem tuber bump into each other then notices what's going on

No this can't be happening angry luigi said wait a minute I can still save him

(crying) No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you! (Cut to the objects, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Cogsworth puts his arm around Mrs. Potts. Cut back to Belle and Beast. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Belle finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. We cut a fog begins to enshroud Beast. We see the objects looking on in extreme anticipation. Beast rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, we can see Beast's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Belle reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face Belle. It is a human, with the same blue eyes as Beast. It is obviously Beast, transformed. Belle gives him a mysterious look.)

Belle! It's me! the prince said

I was going to revive the guy but this works angry luigi said

(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the objects hop out to meet the prince and Belle. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!

meanwhile

Some police came and arrested gaston

And I would have gotten away with it too with it weren't for you rotten brats.

Bye angry luigi waves at belle and the prince

angry luigi woke up

you okay cux debkus asked

yeah i just had a big dream angry luigi said

so what now alem asked

i don't know but i feel somewhat stronger angry luigi said and winked at the screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
